User talk:StrawberrySherbert/Archive 3
Ratatouille Do you watch Eastenders?}} Brawl Moo and what wifi games do you have on wii? if you do have some maybe we could play on them together }} and im called Ash}} }} Sum boy puppies am princesses... Lord of the Onion Rings In my opinion, teh second book may be even better than teh first one. Brawl: Sure, maybe sometime in teh weekend...I'm pretty busy on weekdays. What be your friend code?}} }} Moomoo Hi im new to this wiki anyways, can i make a request to you for my sim? Potterfan1997 17:36, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Nothin Much. My request: Eyes: Luis (MySims) Mouth: Small Smile Skin Colour: Middle Hair and Hair Colour: Brown and Travis's Clothes: Grey top with hand on the front and blacky shorts Background: Transparent Please can you do that? Potterfan1997 19:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Heellooooooooooooo Person called natile/strawwberry Hello I cant spppel I am DUMB hi how r u em I duon't need any of dat right now unless I could have da sim YA good I'd like Hair : Travis blonde Eyes : Blue Mouth : Smile i dunno who has it Outfit : Any fun/cute one plz P.s THIS IS A BOY This one is DA GIRL Hair : Summer;s PONY BLONDE Eyes : Googleybear's Green ones Mouth : the same smile Outfit : Da one thats got a blue cardigan and skirt thingwi majig Both should be TRANSPARNT PLZ yours Mysims 19:55, September 17, 2010 (UTC) P>S> I so need goggley bear to hurry with my bubble I have put my request in teh right place havent i Potterfan1997 20:00, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Ya i know i needed a word bubble and... i need one can you make me one? please?--Violet N. xD 02:54, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ok? then? ok? then wat?--Violet N. xD 19:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Brawl Well, do you still wanna brawl sometime?}} }} }} } |text = nevermind i made my own word bubble sorry if i took your time! }} }} This be a test! but i kinda liked so i kept it. 2.Um... We went to school, skipped all the lessons cause everyone got bored of it and now we are in the school at night with all the ghosts, we have all equipment and its kinda turning into a war between humans and ghosts. 3. I just typed to different codes for the backgrounds, one under the other inside another background.}} Blanc....OMG thats White. OMG!!! Fluff... : Make way for Noddy! Flyan' first class, up in da skies... }} MEEP! }} A different citeh evereh night, alrite. Hi could u make me a sim pleaz Hi i followed ur link 2 ho 2 make a sim ( By da way it is me Agent Emma) anyway Eye colour: Blue Skin clour: Light brown Clothes: Pink trousers with pink top( i want 2 look girly!) Background: None thanx! If u dicide 2 make my sim then that would be gr8! Sorry do not have a sig yet so............. Agent Emma Okay Erm for the mouth i wood like an ordinary smile please like this:-) and add a sylish pair of glasses 2 Agent Emma Sim Request }} } |text = hows the request coming along? Sorry it's just i want 2 no }} } |text = Sorry, that wasn't supposed to hav been posted 2 u}} Try my ad. This font are good. }} AAAAH!! THE CHEETAH GIRLS ARE ATTACKING!!! }} Ah'm goean' 2 rite a song, won't taek meh vereh long... }} }} } |text = Thanks and }} Happy Halloween, maaaaaaaan. }} BOO! }} NAUGHTEH FREAK! Hi! Hey, its Me, Dawn. Um, could you make me a word bubble?AngelDawn 16:58, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Gobble to the Gobble, bro! }} Cranberry Juice O3O }} What colour is vomit? MapleStoreh }} Do you want to be interviewed? Hi,would you like to be interviewed for my blog if you say yes then i will send some questions over for you to answer,please say yes Thanks very much 'Autumm 16:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey,thanks okay are you excited to be interviewed? *1.Name two of your most favorite mysims. *2.why did you join mysims wikie. *3.How many mysims games do you have. *4.why do you like mysims *5.name two mysims you don't like '''Thanks for your time and i will put this interview on my blog ''' Autumm '''Ps.Would you like to be interview for my holiday edition ''' Thanks ,' '''Natalie ' ''' Autumm' '''Ps.Nice information' WARNING: THE CONTENT IN THIS MESSAGE IS VERY GOOD. VIEWER DISCRESTION IS NOT ADVISED . I'll give you the link to post whatever you want on your site, but heres the public link: http://www.dinkypage.com/nataliesite I have no clue, but I somehow made clouds for the header }} OUCH }} Ze Request }} Let's hope it's a good one, without any fear }} The CIA needs YOU }} Pizwat 15:52, December 31, 2010 (UTC) *Spanks squirel* Pizwat 00:46, January 4, 2011 (UTC) VELCOME BACK FROM YOUR SHORT BREAK!!! NOW GET TO WORK!! }} DELL LAPTOPS! Coincidentally, I have an old Gavin bubble that I used to use back when I was playing Apollo Justice last year...it uses young Gavin's pictures, though. Would you like to use it? }} }} }} Yay! 0: Hiya Friend, Whats ya doing today Did you know i look like you but with green eyes and frecks? '' Write back soon!!!!'' Autumm 23:47, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Pizwat 15:54, January 9, 2011 (UTC) The new Six Dollar Burger. Only, at Carls Jr. I Was Lady GaGa for Halloween! Fine.}} Hi,Natalie What's You UP TO? AbcdEfghIjklmnOpqrstUvwxYz Rational Expressions of Guilt }} What a Mundane Excursion Moo. }} Best friend Rewards again! }} Word bubble please!!!!! Dun delete my one that I have right now. Could you make me another cause want 2 now. I'll give you the pic I want and i'll use the word bubble template to show you what I want ok. }} |color2 = black |line = black |textcolor2 = white |text = This is what i want my word bubble to look like. Ok. Don't forget the pic.}} }} How thinky Whats Up? Natalie }} Edward blocks axes with his face And about Lucky Star, I like some of the characters (mainly Konata and Misao), plus they make good icons. But it's not the best anime out there.}} I sometimes watch anime online, but only if I am extremely bored, I hear a lot about it, and stuff...I guess you might want to try the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.}} Hiya Luckies You put the lime in the coconut and shake it all up! Show Moe Hey natalie would you like to do a show so if you do lets talk aboutAutumm 17:11, February 5, 2011 (UTC) okay Okay whats your show's name can i be in it and you can do the thing on your buddy listAutumm 17:19, February 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:welcome Hey! Thanks for the welcome! BobNewbie talk • blog 19:01, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! BobNewbie talk • blog 19:25, February 7, 2011 (UTC) FELLOW MYSIMS PC USER